A storage system comprises multiple logical volumes (hereinafter, volumes). Volume migration takes place in the storage system. In a volume migration, data in one volume is migrated to another volume. For example, according to Patent Literature 1, data of high importance is migrated to a volume that is based on an expensive, reliable physical storage device, and data of low importance is migrated to a volume that is based on an inexpensive, low reliability physical storage device.